


Laughter's Coming

by anenko



Category: Noir - Fandom
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, then, is how Mireille makes Kirika laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter's Coming

This, then, is how Mireille makes Kirika laugh: pulls back from between Kirika's splayed legs, and curves her wet lips into a smirk. Kirika's eyelashes flutter, her eyes open, focus blearily on Mireille. Mireille grabs Kirika's wrist when the Kirika reaches for her, holds her in place--_shh,_ she doesn't say, _trust me. _

Kirika's breath comes faster. She doesn't fight, but goes tense beneath Mireille's touch before relaxing: soft, loose, at Mireille's mercy. Mireille hums in approval, smoothes her free hand over Kirika's hip in reassurance, and--

"Mireille!" Kirika arches, shakes with surprised laughter--

tickles Kirika's belly.

Mireille laughs at the look of shocked outrage on Kirika's face. She messily kisses the corner of Kirika's lips, mouth open and wet. Kirika squirms beneath Mireille, helpless until her fingers brush Mireille's ribs, and Mireille's breath hitches.

Mireille is the first to give up, but does not mind. Loosing doesn't feel like a defeat when Kirika laughs.


End file.
